


What are you reading?

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: "Nothing" Cyrus answers with a too-big smile looking at the screen of his cell phone."Really?" TJ tries to look at the screen, but Cyrus stops him. "You're not cheating on me with Jonah, right?"Tyrus Month 2018.Day 23: Literature.





	What are you reading?

"What are you reading?" TJ asks like every night, his hair still wet after the shower, his glasses on and a book in his hands. He has just come at a part of the book that makes him question many things about his own life. And he needs to stop reading for a while.

"Nothing" Cyrus answers with a too-big smile looking at the screen of his cell phone.

"Really?" TJ tries to look at the screen, but Cyrus stops him. "You're not cheating on me with Jonah, right?"

"You know I would never cheat on you with Jonah." He turns to see him with a pretty serious face. "He does not know how to keep a secret and the blame would kill him. It would have to be someone else." Now he laughs and TJ feels a peculiar pain in his pride.

"Would you really cheat on me?"

"I do not know," he says, thinking. "Maybe if his feet do not smell so bad even after he takes a shower I would consider it." And although it's a stupid comment, it makes TJ laugh and makes him remember how much he loves his fiancé.

"Really funny" he says, approaching to kiss him, Cyrus corresponds. "Seriously, tell me what are you reading?"

"But I do not want you to laugh"

"You know that when it's something important, I never laugh." Cyrus knows that this is true and that over the years TJ has shown his support, trust and affection in difficult times.

"It's a fanfic." It seems to cause Cyrus more embarrassment than he expected.

"Why should I laugh at you for reading a fanfic?"

"I do not know; Buffy and Andi think it's funny."

"Maybe it's because Buffy and Andi can read any book with someone like them. Or any movie. Or series. "

"If you put it like that..."

"What is it about?"

"It's just an extremely romantic fluffy Destiel fic."

"Destiel?"

"You know, Dean and Cass from Supernatural."

"And what are they doing?"

"Do not laugh."

"I already told you I will not." He sounds a bit annoyed.

"They're supposed to be teenagers and they both like each other. They are best friends since they remember and they have always liked to go everywhere together. Especially the park. "

"What's so funny about that?"

"Their favorite thing to do is swing together. Dean confesses everything to Cass one day that Cass feels bad because he thinks Dean is going out with a girl." And TJ cannot help but laugh.

"You promised me you were not going to laugh!" He protests, but he's laughing too. Then, Cyrus puts the phone on the bed and when he finishes laughing, he only looks at his fiancé.

"Are you sure you did not write that piece of art?" TJ asks when he finishes laughing and they both remember clearly how all this started. Maybe they did not know each other since they were children and they did not go together everywhere when they were young. But the swings, the jealousies and the sweet confessions were quite similar.

"If I could write something like that, believe me, I would have done it and you would be the first one to know." Cyrus kiss him on the cheek. Everything is fine for now. "What are you reading?"

"I'm not sure you're ready for that answer."

"Why not?" He says, pretending to be angry.

"You're not mature enough," he says, to annoy him.

"Come on! I told you what I was reading. "

"It is one of my favorite books. It's called "The Taste of a Man" by Slavenka Drakulic."

"And why I had not heard about that book?"

"I'm pretty sure I did not want to talk to you about it"

"Why? What is it about?"

"It's just a love story between a Polish woman and a Brazilian man."

"It sounds pretty normal"

"He has a wife, a son of a few years and another on the way"

"Oh"

"And the Polish woman and de Brazilian man live in New York while they are studying"

"That is normal."

"And the protagonist decides to kill her lover to avoid separation."

"What?"

"And then she eats him"

“What!?"

"I told you, you were not prepared to know what it is about." He leaves the book aside, for now, he does not want to think about anything other than Cyrus and their wedding that is so close.

"Should I be worried that you decide to do something similar?"

"Nah," says TJ, sure of himself. "After so many baby taters I bet your meat tastes awful." He starts laughing and his laughter grows louder when Cyrus starts tickling his abdomen and yells something like "you're going to pay for this" over and over again. "Please stop" TJ says and Cyrus does, they both smile like idiots.

"Are you sure we should get married?" Cyrus asks suddenly. And TJ knows that question is hanging around his head since TJ proposed to him almost a year ago.

"I'm pretty sure." The two lie a little more on the bed and do not stop looking at each other. "Even if your meat tastes bad, I would not want to spend the rest of my life with someone else." And when TJ kisses him for the last time that night, Cyrus knows it's true.

**Author's Note:**

> The Destiel fic does not exists.  
> The book "The taste of a man" does, it's my favorite book.


End file.
